


Taking the Piss

by Starjargon



Series: Roughly Translated... [7]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Catullus 39, Catullus Interpretation, Crude Original Work, Gen, Limmerick, Obscene Humor, Roman poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limmerick of Catullus 39- Teeth Cleaning. NR for crude subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Piss

Egnatius’ white fangs

Flashed often as heads hang

Like he has a disease

He smiles and he pees,

Rudely as the death tolls rang


End file.
